


Come to Bed

by overcastskeleton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infinity War, Iron Man - Freeform, Tony Stark the love of my life, slight angst, this is pretty short, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: There were a lot of sleepless nights that came with being married to Tony Stark...





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be cute, then it became slightly angsty. 
> 
> Enjoy

It had been a long day- a  _ long  _ day. And all you wanted to do was end the day cuddling with your husband. Only you couldn’t, because he was busy doing God knows what. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S.” You sighed and rolled over in bed. 

“Mrs. Stark,” he responded. 

You sat up, running a hand through your messy bedhead. “Where is my husband?” 

“Mr. Stark is in his laboratory,” The A.I. unit said. “Would you like me to tell him that you’re asking for him?” 

You turned on the lamp on your bedside table. “No, thank you J.A.R.V.I.S.” You got out of bed, and pulled on one of Tony’s large ACDC t-shirts, before padding down to the lab. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., let me in.” You pressed your hand against the scanner on the door frame. 

The door unlocked and swung open. Tony was sitting on a stool hunched over his work table. His back was facing you, but you could tell he was stressed, by how tense his shoulder muscles were. 

You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, resting your chin on his head. “Hey sleepy head.” 

“What are you doing down here?” He asked, turning his head to kiss the inside of your arm lightly. “I thought you said you were going to bed.” 

You ran your fingers through his messy hair. “And I thought you said you were coming up in a few minutes.” 

“It’s only been a few minutes,” Tony argued, tinkering with the pieces of metal on the table. 

“Babe, it’s been three hours,” you protested. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” 

“I’m just trying to finish this one thing. Just a few more tests.” He assured you. “Then I’ll be right up.” 

You shook your head. “Tony, it’s 12:30 in the morning. You need some rest.” 

“I just a few more minutes,” he reasoned. “Please?” He looked up at you with those puppy dog eyes he knew you couldn’t resist. 

You sat beside him. “What are you working on?” 

“Some new technology for my suit,” he answered, preoccupied. “A new prototype called Bleeding Edge. It’ll be like Extremis, just without all the kinks. Only-” 

You jumped as the arc reactor shot sparks, 

“There’s still a lot of kinks.” Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

You reached forward and swept your thumb over the bags under his eyes. “When’s the last time you got any sleep?” 

“A couple days ago.” He grinned. “Why? Do I look tired?” 

You grinned back. “Yeah, like a dead man walking.” 

Tony pressed his face into your hand and kissed your palm. “I just need to get this technology working. There’s something bad coming, I can feel it gnawing at me. And I know I’ll sleep easier, knowing that I can protect you from whatever it is.” 

“You can protect me just fine as you are now, Tony,” you argued. 

Tony shook his head and looked away, eyes vacant. “This is different. It’s not just your everyday arms dealer or Ultron. It’s worse than the aliens and Loki combined. I need this armor.” He clenched his hands around the tools in his hand.

You got up and moved to stand between his legs.“Whatever this is, whatever threat that’s coming, I’m sure it won’t show up on our doorstep tomorrow morning.” You gently pulled the tools from his hands. “But if you don’t get some sleep soon, it won’t matter how good your armor is, you’re not gonna be able to do anything.” You wrapped your arms around his neck.

Tony wrapped his arms around your waist and rest his forehead on your shoulder. “It just feels like everything that’s happened since New York has been my fault.” He mumbled, pulling you closer to him. “Ultron, Sokovia, everything with Steve last year. Maybe whatever comes next is my fault too.” 

“Ultron was a mistake.” You rubbed his shoulders. “And you and Steve were both equally responsible for what happened last year. You can’t blame yourself for every bad thing that happens.” 

He didn’t say anything, just held you close. You ran your hands through his hair.

“You’re a great man, Tony. And you’re doing your best. And that’s all that anyone can ask of you, your best,” you assured him. “The weight of the world is not on your shoulders Tony.” 

He looked up at you with bleary eyes. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“You deserve to be happy.” You kissed his forehead. 

Tony smiled sadly. “Let’s go to bed. It’s almost one in the morning.” He squeezed your hand and stood. 

You looked up at him. “Tony, you deserve the world.” 

He chuckled and threw you over his shoulder. “Well, I’ve already got the world.” 

“That was cheesy, even for you.” You rolled your eyes.

Tony chuckled and carried you out of the lab and up the stairs. “J.A.R.V.I.S. open the door, my hands are full.” 

“Yes sir.” The door to your bedroom slid open. 

Tony dropped you onto the bed and moved to get ready for bed. He pulled off his shirt and traded his jeans for sweatpants. He climbed into bed beside you and pulled the blankets over your bodies. 

You wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back against your chest. One thing many people didn’t know about Tony, was that he was a little spoon. The information surprised you as well; it wasn’t something you expected when seeing Tony Stark, who seemed to exude confidence. Little did you know it was a facade he put on to hide the brokenness inside. 

“(Y/N).” Tony mumbled, intertwining your fingers with his. 

“Hm?” You mumbled, tucking his head under your chin. 

“I love you,” he whispered, cuddling into you more. 

You smiled and kissed the back of his head. “I love you too.” 

“Don’t know what I’d do without you.” Tony’s breathing deepened as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

You stayed awake for awhile, running your hand over Tony’s chest and just listening to the sound of his breathing. Tony didn’t often take a moment to just breathe and relax; he seemed to operate on the motto “I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” 

He was so busy trying to atone for his sins, that he never saw the good that he was doing. His biggest flaw was his desire for approval by other people. Tony never stopped to worry about himself, because he was so busy worrying about those around him. 

There were a lot of sleepless nights involved with being married to Tony Stark. But it was worth it, in order to make sure he got the love he truly deserved. 


End file.
